Pour des formes aguicheuses,et un sourire d'enfant
by Fan-atikk
Summary: Os en fin de soirée.  Le présent mêlé au passé puis à l'avenir de Drago, et des deux femmes de sa nouvelle vie, sans frontières, sans limites, si ce n'est la barrière de la mentalité de sa fille de Dix Huit ans.


Sa robe de soie blanche légère flottait derrière elle, alors qu'elle arborait un sourire radieux, elle flânait, et volait à quelque centimètre de la mousse fraîche et rosés du matin.

Je devinais pertinemment ses formes nues sous ce morceau de tissu unie, simple, et légèrement transparent. Je la redessinais à travers mes pupilles dilatés, en partant de son sourire si spéciale, a travers lui et ses yeux pétillant de malice, on pouvait y décerner de la passion, de la soif de savoir. Ses cheveux emmêlés en une touffe de paille selon moi, allait très bien avec son corps sale, et sa robe d'une blancheur sans fin.

Son sourire s'agrandit ayant remarqué que je l'a guettait, et elle se cacha derrière un tronc épais, telle une petite fille qu'on avait surpris à faire une bêtise. Elle montra sa tête, ses pommettes relevés et un sourire qui lui décrochait sûrement la mâchoire. Je lui fit un petit sourire, et comme si c'était défendu, elle se cacha de nouveau.

Je restais sur le banc, assis, à côté de moi, ma canne, ou plutôt, l'ancienne canne de mon père, que j'avais par chance, réussit à récupérer. J'avais beau n'avoir qu'une quarantaine d'année, la guerre m'avais laissé des séquelles.

Et pourtant, je restais le même. Pervers, rusé, beau (malgré le temps), intelligent, faisant tourner les têtes, et fidèle à lui même.  
Pas de sentiment apparent au autres.  
Sauf elle… Celle qui avait bouleversé ma vie.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes à se cacher, montrer son crâne, ou encore poussé des petits cris, elle sortit, et mettant un pied devant l'autre, tel une danseuse, et en ne posant que la pointe et ses orteils nus, elle se retrouva vite à quelques centimètres de moi. Peut-être une soixantaine, une centaine, un mètre et demi. Je ne savais pas exactement, tellement j'étais obnubilé par son sourire magique et ses yeux reflétant la malice. J'avais également perdu toute notion … Du temps, des mètres, des kilomètres …

Elle baissa le haut de son corps, profitant à qui conque qui aurait été derrière d'une vue magistrale sur son postérieur. Mais elle était trop jeune… Oui, trop jeune, et le resterait à jamais. Son corps et ses formes aguicheuses étaient bels et biens développés, seulement, le reste n'avait également pas suivit.

Une personne sur cent arrêtait sa croissance à l'âge de Six ans, et c'était sur elle, que cette maladie était tombé. Le résultat ?

Résultat… Elle avait un corps de rêve, dix huit ans un mètre soixante quinze pour cinquante cinq kilos de formes, les yeux noisettes et pétillants de sa mère, ce lac dans lequel tous, on aimait s'y plonger, ses cheveux emmêlés à force de jouer au vent, son visage sale, à cause de s'amuser avec les insectes, et la terre, les feuilles, les fruits et les fleurs, elle aimait la terre, tout simplement, elle en aurait fait tourner plus d'un, et serais devenu comme moi à son âge, un coureur de jupon, un don juan au féminin selon moi. Mais bien sur, la perfection n'existe pas, n'a pas lieu d'être. Son cerveau n'avait donc pas suivit, son âge mentale était resté à six ans. Beaucoup de gens ne comprenait pas au premier regard. Et même après l'avoir connu, selon moi, selon ma femme, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. On vivait donc, caché de tous, de la nouvelle guerre en route, suite à un héritier de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-plus-prononcé-le-nom. Rare était les gens qui nous rendait visite, sur une île caché par la magie. Combien étions nous sur cette petite île de quelques hectares ? Peut-être cent habitants, pas plus.

«Papa ? Papa, est ce que ça va ?»

Entendis-je.

C'était elle. De sa voix chantante, clair, et sublime. Ni trop aiguë, ni trop grave. Juste parfaite.

Je lui répondait d'un sourire immense, avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être belle…

Soudain, je sentis une main sur mon épaule, en me retournant, je pus voir mon épouse, souriante, comme toujours, elle m'embrassa tendrement, sans que notre merveilleuse enfant ne le remarque. Nous aurions droit aux remarques. Je sourie à cette pensé. Par un simple sourire, nous pûmes savoir ce que l'un pensait, et inversement. Elle était encore allongée, par terre, à regarder avec attention les petites fourmis rejoignant leur maison.

La douce personne qui me servait d'épouse, me fit un doux baiser, et c'est ainsi que nos lèvres se rejoignirent.

«Beurk !» Traînait une voix devant nous.  
Nous nous séparions à mon grand déplaisir, et notre regard se posa sur le visage d'ange qui se trouvait devant nous.  
Elle faisait une moue dégoûté, ainsi que certaine grimace qui nous firent rire. Qu'elle était belle, douce, et tellement parfaite.

Et, comme si elle lisait dans mon esprit, elle chuchota à mon oreille :

«Mais elle est parfaite mon ange, juste parfaite.»

Je soulevais ma main vers Adriana, notre fille, qu'elle attrapa avec un grand sourire, elle s'assit sur mes genoux, et nous enlaça, avec force. Elle n'avait pas idée de sa taille, de son poids, de sa force, de ses formes. Elle était, et serait à jamais innocente, dans une barrière intellectuel faible.

Le mot faible me revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. Ma fille, qui jamais ne saurait et devinerait l'existence de la magie potentiel qu'elle pourrait acquérir, mon épouse, trop faible, pour continuer de ce battre avec la vie, moi, ayant trop de traumatisme, de séquelle de l'ancienne guerre. Nous étions à partir d'aujourd'hui, faible. Moi, ancien fils de mange mort, et dénué de sentiment, c'était en quelque mois retrouvé avec un enfant sur le dos, une femme que j'aimais plus que tout, et une famille détruite. Alors les années étaient passés, nous avions appris à vivre sans mes parents enfermés à Azkaban, sans ses parents mort de la main de mange mort… Nous étions désormais indépendant de tous, dépendant de l'autre.  
Mais alors, une étrange question me vint à l'esprit, elle me fit même peur…  
Qu'adviendrait-il d'Adriana, une fois que chacun, nous aurions succombé à la mort ?

Elle était trop jeune, et le resterait à jamais, qu'allons nous donc faire d'elle ? De cette frêle enfant ?

Bientôt l'heure serait proche… Bientôt la peur, la tristesse, malgré le peu de bonheur, et la déception nous rongerait de l'intérieur… Sans que nous puissions rien y faire …

Il fallait trouver quelqu'un qui veillerait sur elle, il fallait…  
mais alors, cinq doigts se refermèrent sur les miens, et une tendre regard de celle qui était en moi depuis le début me fit cesser toute perturbations, toutes questions.

Je serrais à mon tour, fort ses doigts, et nos deux anneaux s'entrechoquèrent. Cela faisait exactement vingt et un ans que l'on était mariés, heureux, malgré la peur qu'un jour quelqu'un nous découvre. Que quelqu'un vienne briser cette étrange lien que j'avais appris à connaître et à aimé.

Ce lien, cette famille que j'avais crée, que nous avions fabriqué, et que nous aimions, plus que notre propre vie.


End file.
